Canteen of Magical Supply
Canteen of Magical Supply is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A magical canteen that can produce water with mana. By putting very little water elements into it and holding it while thinking, it is possible to pour the mana of the one touching it into the canteen, and a technique to produce "water" with the mana poured in is included. It is a reassuring magic tool for travelers crossing the harsh desert, but because it consumes mana, that is, physical strength and vigor, in exchange for water, in the event of using one's own mana, it should be thought of as insurance for when the last of the water prepared beforehand runs out. On the other hand, if crossing the desert with a being overflowing with mana, that is, in the case of a mamono traveling companion, if they are your partner mana supply via intercourse or kissing can also be conducted, so by pouring mana into a mamono you can secure safe and limitless moisture. In addition, even if alone it is possible to receive mana by encountering mamono that live in the desert. It does not turn mana into a liquid state, the canteen consumes the poured in mana, and is an object with a technique said to produce water, so even if you pour in mamono mana you can produce fully-fledged "water". Although, whether ordinary "water" is produced is dependent on the mamono that poured mana into it. It becomes "normal water" because of the regulation and adjustment of mana by the mamono pouring in the mana. In situations where the mamono asked to pour mana by a man is sexually excited or harbors feelings for the man, because the adjustment is ineffective dense and large quantities of mana are poured into the canteen, the mamono mana will erode the water produced, and it brings about an aphrodisiac effect. In addition, in the case where one possessing mighty mamono mana such as "Apophis" pours mana into the canteen with clear intent of erosion, then even the element of water contained in the canteen may be eroded by the mamono mana. Once eroded by mamono mana, the completely altered "Canteen of Magical Supply" forever loses the power to produce "normal water". Since the element of water that produces water is itself eroded, even if an ordinary human's mana is poured in, it will certainly create dirty water that is an aphrodisiac and brings about monsterization. The devilish water that fills the canteen from pouring in mana quenches thirst together with sweetly melting one's mind. Drinking it in the desert, it is still sweet, and a female adventurer who carelessly tastes it is easily robbed of her normal ability to think, becoming engrossed in her throat's thirst as she completely drinks it. By repeatedly pouring her own mana into the canteen, and drinking it back into the body, female adventurers will convert their own mana into mamono mana with their own hands, and before long will be transformed into mamono. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire